


catastrophe

by aelescribe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, he means well but. WORST timing, lmao jason has the worst timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: It's the end of the world and, Jason decides, as good a time as any for their first kiss.





	catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> jasico request from thranduilsassyking for jason and nico's first kiss! i had a very specific vision in mind, haha. also posted [here on tumblr](https://queerjules.tumblr.com/post/171658527443/for-the-jasico-request-could-you-do-their-first%20). enjoy!

Jason’s gay awakening unfortunately coincides with the apocalypse. But given the rest of his life, he’s not surprised with the timing.

His memory comes back in bits and pieces, never all the way, and he wonders if it ever will. Percy is lucky, he thinks. Percy knows himself, knows Annabeth, so surely. Jason doesn’t have that luxury. He and Piper are scared, scattered, unsure.

They both realize their relationship is a matter of convenience for Hera. They’re just pawns in her game. They care about each other of course, but they can’t love, not like that goddess wants. It doesn’t sit well with either that Jason lost his identity so she could play matchmaker with her favorite demigod. This love isn’t fair to Piper, either, and her mother isn’t so happy to have her daughter’s feelings, her heartfelt essence, toyed with. Prophecy’s sake or not.

And then there’s Nico.

Nico, something alien and unsure, of everyone, of Jason, of himself, who came crashing through Jason’s chest. Somehow he brought the pieces together. He took Jason’s parts in his fractured hands and helped build him back up. Filled in the gaps. He eased his shadow into Jason’s warm step.

Jason can’t explain it. The elastic between them stretches and strains but won’t snap. Their give and take is so natural. Jason puts Nico at ease. He gives him a much needed stability and provides warmth, light that Nico’s never known. Nico reminds him of his own humanity because truly, Jason is fragile, he is only wisps of ideas and strings of his former self, someone _everyone_ knows but _him_. He can never live up to it. Nico has taught him he doesn’t have to.

After the incident in Split, they grew closer. Nico yielded with severe reluctance to Jason’s gentle touch. They spent long nights silent in the crow’s nest, talkative in the mess hall, and fighting nightmares in Jason’s bed. Their partnership didn’t go unnoticed to the crew.

This relationship, these feelings, are not easy. Jason doesn’t take it for granted. Perhaps because he did take Piper for granted. They both did. Their relationship was thrust upon them by a goddess, too golden on a shiny silvery platter, too picturesque. But _easy_ for them both. Easy for the prophecy. Easy for Hera.

Jason and Nico are anything _but_ what Hera planned for him. And it’s wonderful, to have such affection drive spite home in her jealous heart.

Nico leaves with Reyna and Jason holds onto his heart. Careful. He can’t be sure of what he’s feeling because he’s _never_ felt anything like this (and that’s, perhaps, how he can attest to its truth). He thinks about Nico’s strong arms, every sharp, pale angle of his body, his affectionate eyes, the way he begrudges smiles and laughter just for Jason.

When Michael Varus spears him he can only hope that Nico doesn’t feel him dying (he did, Jason later found out from Reyna, because the instant his flesh tore Nico shot up out of bed sweating and choking, woken from his shadow fever to utter _Jason_ before returning to his comatose state). Jason tries to sleep but he can’t when Nico’s fading away, into shadow and away from Jason, risking his life _again_ to save them all and not expecting gratitude or thanks. Jason can’t let him disappear anymore. He needs Nico, and he likes to think that goes both ways.

This scary, wonderful warmth culminates with the _worst_ timing during the battle of Gaea. Jason knows he’s here, he can feel his shape cutting through the wind, changing the air, giving him new purpose. He doesn’t have to search. The ground beneath him rumbles and shadows pool at his feet, dark and calming. Then Nico’s back is to his and Jason is laughing even while blood drips from the side of his brow.

Gaea’s forces don’t stand a chance now. Jason can’t help thinking how beautiful Nico looks wielding his sword of black matter against the earth mother’s minions. He stands taller now, seems fuller, and everytime he catches Jason’s eye he smiles.

“I’m so glad you’re all right,” Jason says above the roar of a cyclops barreling towards them. Nico presses permission to his side so he hoists him up by his waist and throws him in the air to meet the monster.

When the cyclops has fallen and there’s ichor dripping down Nico’s arm, showing off the lighter flecks in his dark eyes, he stares into Jason’s face and nods. Slow, greedy, taking him in amidst the chaos of the battlefield. “I’m glad you’re safe, too.”

Jason swallows. “You know, Nico. I. I really--”

A pack of gryphons swarm them, drowning out his words, and Nico seems relieved for the distraction. “Don’t talk like that, Grace.”

“I just want to say that you’re important--”

“ _No_ ,” Nico seethes, and he’s retreating, shrinking into himself, giving into his fear. But something is different, now. New. Jason can still see him fighting himself to accept those words. He wants to but there’s still something holding him back. “I won’t let you. You don’t get to say goodbye. Keep your sentiments to yourself until the battle is over.”

Jason slashes through the last gryphon’s wings and growls, “Listen, I _care_ about you. I _need_ you to know--”

“I know,” Nico replies tersely. He meets his gaze again, panting hard. “I know you do. And I... But _wait._ You don’t say this now, you don’t get to sound so noble while we’re fighting for our lives. I can’t--” his voice cracks and trails off. “Gods help me I’ll drag you out of the underworld myself just so _everyone_ can help kick sense into you if you do anything stupid. Just stay alive.”

Then they’re back to fighting. Clashing steel and iron, ripping through monster flesh, laughing when all else fails. Jason is filthy, covered in blood and grime, but he’s with Nico and he can’t imagine anything more perfect. And Nico still looks incredible with red and gold trailing his porcelain limbs.

“Nico,” he says quietly. “I need to say something.”

Nico shakes his head. More monsters are charging them. He focuses his attention on them.

“You need to _do_ something,” Nico yells over his shoulder. An invitation.

So he does.

When the crowd of beasts is too close, too much, and something scratches Nico’s shoulder, Jason lets loose. He pulls Nico against his chest and concentrates. His sword sticks into the ground, a conduit, and the sky lights up.

Thunder cracks and Nico flinches in his arms, only soothed by Jason’s hand on his head. Electricity comes crackling down through him. He makes it warm, soft, only tickling whatever parts of Nico it may reach. As for the monsters surrounding them, well. He lets it burn them to ashes and then burn the ashes.

Time slows to a crawl. Blue blinds them and Nico’s staring at him. He’s holding Nico and Nico is staring into his eyes. Not like he’s the world, or some great idol, or something to long for from afar. He’s staring at Jason and realizing how tangible he is, his solid arms around Nico’s waist, his _real_ smile breaking through the war around them.

Nico looks at him and Jason knows he’s the person Nico wants. Knows Nico is the person he wants, too. Then the son of Hades scowls because monster flesh _stinks_ when it’s burning. His hands struggle on Jason’s blazing form for purchase and one settles in his hair.

Jason hasn’t had time or desire to cut it during the quest so its grown shaggy and soft. Nico’s fingers curl gently into the nape of his neck, fiddling with the gold strands. Jason bites his lip. There’s want in those eyes, too, dark and hungry, and his breath is fogging Jason’s lenses.

“You got glasses,” Nico observes quietly, his soft tone drowning out screeching empousai. “It looks good.” It’s not his imagination when Nico relaxes further into the embrace, balancing on his tiptoes to get closer to Jason.

He wants to give in. He wants it so badly and after a lifetime of both of them working to give themselves away to appease everyone else, he allows himself a selfish moment. He keeps.

Jason’s hands wander from Nico’s waist to the small of his back, pressing them _closer_ , and Nico bites his lip to muffle a squeak that Jason will never forget. Years pass in these not-quite seconds and Jason wishes he could stop time altogether.

The wind picks up, electricity blazing around them brighter and harsher and Jason keeps on hand on his lower back and the other shakes against Nico’s arm, shoulder, jaw. Jason sinks and their lips collide.

They have no time and everything is going to hell around them but Jason is kissing Nico and that’s all that matters. Jason has wanted to, wants to, kiss him and be with him and no one else and by the way Nico’s hand fists in his hair he can tell the sentiment is mutual. They wanted this, they made this, it’s theirs and it’s _real_.

Nico’s chapped lips are stiff, startled by the action, but _warm_ and they push back soft. He’s a little stunned but he reciprocates and Jason’s hands fit nice around the back of his neck, in his hair, cupping his jaw. Kissing him harder, deeper, and burying himself in Nico.

Eventually they have to pull apart, if only to catch their breaths. Something comes hurtling towards them and Jason raises his arm to slice the gryphon hurtling towards them. He never takes his eyes off Nico’s beautiful dark ones.

Color dusts his slim cheeks. His hair is tousled, hovering above his long eyelashes. Those big dark eyes shine. For Jason. And Nico’s trying _so hard_ to get angry at him, but he can’t, a smile keeps breaking through his bitten lips.

And then they get separated.

It happens so fast, Jason doesn’t have time to blink before Nico’s voice becomes an echo in the distance, closed off by a horde of monsters. His own rings out but receives no reply. There are too many people, creatures, too much going on, so he leaps to the sky. He can only hope he’ll survive so that Nico can kill him once the battle’s over.

The rest of the battle is a blur. His friends circulate by his side, and Nico hasn’t returned. Leo burns Gaea away and Piper throws her arms around him sobbing when they all hit the ground again. Jason cries too. He can’t help it. Everything hurts and everything’s done and everything’s okay. Well, maybe not okay. But it will be.

He’s wiping off his glasses while Will bandages his arm and he sees a dark blur coming towards him. He thinks it’s another monster and instinctively reaches for his weapon, until the medic calls out, “Nico! Good to see you’re all right.”

Fighting is useless. He leaves his sword alone.

When Jason settles his glasses back on his face, he takes Nico’s appearance in. He’s a little haggard, a little bruised, but no more or less than Jason’s ever seen him be. What’s most important are the shadows flickering at his feet and his fists clenched at his sides. His eyes burn a hole into Jason’s chest and honestly? Nico’s intimidation is _very_ attractive, as much as it is scary.

“I’m borrowing your patient,” he grits out, yanking Jason up by his uninjured arm. He doesn’t listen to Will’s protests as he drags the son of Jupiter away. Nico’s nails dig into his bicep and he winces.

Nico drags Jason off under some comfortable shade where they’re out of the way of prying eyes and eager ears. Not that anyone would pay them much heed, too concerned with dealing of the aftermath of the battle. Celebration will come after, and Jason will get swarmed. The wounded and dead are who need attention and they wouldn’t have that any other way.

“You--” Nico grips his arms, though the hand on Jason’s injured limb is gentle. “You are an absolute _idiot_ , Jason Grace.” He shoves him into the nearest bark, seething.

“I deserve that,” he concedes.

“You don’t get to--to do _that_.” He covers his burning face, fingers gracing the pair of lips Jason is so enchanted by.

Jason swallows. He didn’t think about rejection because he thought he was going to die in battle. Too perfect and heroic, leaving Nico with a kiss to haunt him for the rest of his mortal life. “That’s how I feel about you and I stand by it. I… needed you to know. I’m sorry if that--”

“That’s not what bothers me, Jason.” Nico’s voice is muffled by his hands but Jason can hear him gritting his teeth. His sadness starts to ebb away. “You… You don’t get to kiss me like that and _leave_. You can’t run off--like, like you’re saying goodbye.” His voice is softer, now, hurt. But so full of emotion and care that Jason’s heart swells.

“I’m sorry.”

Nico’s shoulders shake. “I didn’t know if you were coming back.” A long, shuddering silence. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Jason wants him to stop looking so sad, scared, like he’s going to cry. Gods, he’s an idiot. He’s only managed to push Nico away after all. Hurt him just like everyone else. “I didn’t know either. That’s why I--I wanted to. If this was the end, I… I needed to tell you. Needed to show you. I know I’m probably not what, or who, you want.”

Nico laughs, low and hollow. The sound rings in Jason’s head and brings tears to his eyes.

“That’s fine,” he insists, trying not to let his heartbreak show. It’s not working. “It’s okay that you don’t… I don’t expect you to. I just, you--”

“ _Gods_ , you are _beyond_ stupid,” Nico whispers. His hands fall from his face and his dark eyes freeze Jason in place. He strides forward and grabs Jason by the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

Now it’s Jason’s turn to still with shock while the daylights are kissed out of him. Nico’s hungry young mouth pries his open and there’s that same urgency from earlier, but without the promise of apocalypse. He’s shaking because they feel the same way. He’s hanging tight onto Jason because he wants to stay close. He’s kissing him because he wants him to know how much he cares and. Whoa. Nico is kissing him. _Nico di Angelo._ Kissing _him_. Because he wants to. Jason can’t even kiss back, too distracted by the idea of what’s happening. All he can do is let Nico’s warmth slide over him while he thinks, _That’s it. I’ve peaked_. Even with all his father’s power, he’ll never get higher than this. And the fact that Hera's probably rolling in her proverbial grave adds another touch of sweetness to the gesture.

"I take it you're staying at camp?" Jason murmurs again, earning a nip at his scarred lip.

Nico releases Jason at last, keeping him at arms length. “Don’t. _Ever_. Do that again.”

Jason runs his tongue over the spot Nico bit. “I'll stop doing stupid things if you keep kissing me like that."

They both lean into each other this time. Jason's hands hold Nico's, hold his face, his waist, every part of him he can reach. This kiss is slower, less urgent. They enjoy their closeness more this time. They're going to live and Jason grins against Nico's mouth. "You're--so incredible-- _ly_ _stupid_ , but--gods,  _Jason_ \--not who I want? You're-- _everything_ \--" Each phrase is punctuated with a kiss that makes Jason's knees weaker and weaker.  _This is the worst timing in the world_ , Jason thinks, kissing the side of his mouth, then tracing quick kisses along his cheek and jaw. Bleeding and decrepit from war. Barely able to stand. Shrugging armageddon off their shoulders.

But Nico doesn't seem to mind and that's all that Jason cares about.


End file.
